customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Squad: Season 1 (Jomaribryan's version)
Season 1 of Odd Squad premiered 2014 and ran through 2015. It contains 40 episodes. The first episode "Zero Effect", to the last episode "O is Not for Over", takes place in a one year span, as Agent Otto has his 10th birthday party in "Zero Effect", and is going to have his 11th birthday party the following Saturday from "O is Not for Over". Episodes Full Episodes: EPISODE 101: "Zero Effect" - Olive and Otto must stop zeroes from disappearing before the missing zeroes destroy the town… and before Otto turns into a baby. Curriculum: Numbers and Counting: Place value "Bad Luck Bears" - When odd things start happening to the Bears' basketball team, Olive and Otto must set things straight before the big game. Curriculum: Number Operations: Addition problems to 13 EPISODE 102 "Soundcheck" - Olive and Otto must figure out how and why things are disappearing around town when all Otto wants to do is listen to a song by his favorite band, Soundcheck. Curriculum: Number Operations: Subtraction "Double Trouble" - Debbie from Debbie's Pizzeria has doubled... not once, but twice, creating four Debbies! When one of the four Debbies goes missing, Olive and Otto need to find her. Curriculum: Algebraic Thinking: Patterns with doubles EPISODE 103 "Crime at Shapely Manor" - Olive and Otto are sent to Shapely Manor to investigate an odd crime with even odder people. Curriculum: Geometry: Attributes of 2D shapes EPISODE 104 "Reindeer Games" - In this Christmas-themed episode, Olive and Otto help Santa track down his missing reindeer. Also, Oscar helps Ms. O get off Santa’s naughty list. Curriculum: Spatial Sense: Mapping // Number Operations: Comparing and ordering numbers EPISODE 105 "My Better Half" - When symmetrical objects become vandalized, Olive and Otto must figure out why. Curriculum:Spatial Sense: Identifying symmetry "The Confalones" - Olive and Otto are called in to help when objects and, eventually, people start disappearing inside an Italian restaurant. Curriculum: Numbers and Counting: Rounding to the nearest 10 EPISODE 106 "Blob on the Job" - When a blob gets loose in Odd Squad headquarters, Olive and Otto compete against rival agents to catch it first. Curriculum: Measurement: Measuring capacity "Party of 5, 4 ,3, 2, 1" - When people in town can no longer count down, Olive and Otto must uncover who is causing the problem and why. Curriculum: Numbers and Counting: Counting backwards EPISODE 107 "Oscar and the Oscar-bots" - When several of Oscar’s Oscarbots (robots made in his own image) become lost in town, Olive and Otto must help him find them. Curriculum: Numbers and Counting: Representing numbers "Picture Day" - Otto and Olive must figure out why people in town are becoming plaid and striped. Curriculum: Algebraic Thinking: Identifying number patterns EPISODE 108 "A Case of the Sing-Alongs" - When Mayor Macklemore catches a case of the Sing-A-Longs, Olive and Otto must discover the cause before the Mayor sings his way out of his job! Curriculum: Algebraic Thinking: Identifying and extending number patterns "Ms. O Uh Oh" - When a Ms. O from the past shows up at the office, Otto and Oscar must send her back to the day she came from or risk causing a time catastrophe. Curriculum: Measurement: Use a calendar EPISODE 109 "Skip Day" - When Olive catches a case of The Skips and goes missing, rookie agent Otto must solve his first case by himself. Curriculum:Algebraic Thinking: Skip counting patterns "The Great Grinaldi" - Otto rushes to finish a case so he can see his favorite magician, The Great Grinaldi, perform. Curriculum: Number Operations: Beginning equivalent fractions EPISODE 110 "The Trouble with Centigurps" - When Otto accidentally releases 100 small furry creatures in headquarters, he recruits Oscar to help get them back before Ms. O finds out. Curriculum: Numbers and Counting: Counting by 2's, 5's and 10's "Totally Odd Squad" - In a flashback episode, Ms. O tells the story of how she defeated a villain called the Patternista back when she was an agent. Curriculum: Algebraic Thinking: Identify and extend color and sound patterns EPISODE 111 "How to Interrogate a Unicorn" - When characters escape their books in the library, Olive and Otto must figure out how and why it's happening and put a stop to it. Curriculum: Data Collection and Analysis: Sorting and classifying "The Briefcase" - When Ms. O's important briefcase is stolen by a shape shifter, Olive and Otto must get it back. Curriculum:Measurement:Comparing relative weight of objects EPISODE 112 "Best Seats in the House" - Olive and Otto battle Oren and Olaf for the best chairs at Odd Squad while Ms. O and Oscar run a top secret mission. Curriculum: Measurement: Use a calendar "Agent Obfusco" - Olive and Otto become concerned when they find out their Odd Squad test is being administered by Agent Obfusco – a mysterious agent who speaks only in word problems. Curriculum: Algebraic Thinking: Deductive reasoning in word problems EPISODE 113 "Life of O’Brian" - When a miffed O’Brian won’t let Olive access the tubes, she has to solve the mystery of what she did to upset him. Curriculum: Measurement: Telling time and elapsed time "Whatever Happened to Agent Oz?" - Olive tells Otto the story of what happened to Octavia's partner, Agent Oz. Curriculum: Numbers and Counting: Computational estimation EPISODE 114 "The Jackies" - Ms. O and her team will stop at nothing to win their very first Jackie Award. Curriculum: Numbers and Counting: Comparing and ordering numbers "Invasion of the Body Switchers" - When Ms. O and Oscar accidentally switch bodies, Olive and Otto must set things right before the entire Odd Squad team finds out what happened. Curriculum: Geometry: Identifying 2D shapes // Spatial Sense: Positional vocabulary EPISODE 115 "The Odd Antidote" - When Ms. O has bizarre side effects after being sprayed by a weird plant, Olive and Otto must travel around town finding the correct measurements of the ingredients for the medicine to cure her, all while keeping Ms. O's condition a secret from her. Curriculum:Measurement: Measuring capacity "The One That Got Away" - The only thing that can bring Ms. O’s old partner O’Donahue out of retirement is the very thing that put him there in the first place: a mysterious villain and a case that’s gone unsolved for years. Curriculum: Number Operations: Comparing and ordering numbers EPISODE 116 "The Perfect Lunch" - Olive and Otto help Ms. O host a lunch for some very important but easily offended guests. Curriculum:Numbers and Counting: Solving comparison word problems "Odd Outbreak" - Dr. O takes the lead on the case of a strange medical crisis that causes chaos right in the middle of Odd Squad HQ. Curriculum: Data Collection and Analysis: Conducting surveys to answer questions EPISODE 117 "Rise of the Hydraclops" - In order to save humanity, Olive and Otto must locate a treasure chest that Oscar buried. Curriculum: Measurement; length "O is Not for Old" - The agents throw a surprise party for Ms. O. Curriculum: Data collection and analysis; using tally marks to record data EPISODE 118 "Dance Like Nobody's Watching" - When the alarm system at Headquarters is triggered, Olive, Otto, Ms. O, and Oscar must avoid a series of booby traps in order to shut it off. Curriculum: Algebraic thinking; pattern recognition and extension "Recipe for Disaster" - Olive and Otto explain to Ms. O how a case went wrong, each in their own way. Curriculum: Number operations; determining unknown number in an equation EPISODE 119 "Hold the Door" - When a young agent in training gets lost in headquarters, Olive and Otto must find him before Ms. O finds out. Curriculum: Number operations; working with addition and subtraction equations "Flatastrophe" - Olive and Otto must stop Fladam, a villain with a vendetta against cubes. Curriculum: Geometry; identifying and comparing 2-dimensional and 3-dimensional shapes EPISODE 120 "Puppet Show" - Olive and Otto have to crack a case in which a group of people have been turned into puppets. Curriculum: Measurement; telling time and ordering events "Mystic Egg Pizza" - With the help of Odd Squad, Delivery Debbie and Delivery Doug must figure out why their food is disappearing. Curriculum: Number operations; beginning understanding of fractions EPISODE 121 "6:00 to 6:05" - In this half-hour episode, dinosaurs break out of the dinosaur room in headquarters and Olive and Otto must travel back in time to save the day. Curriculum: Measurement; telling time on an analog clock EPISODE 122 "The Potato Ultimato" - When Otto starts shrinking, Olaf leads Olive and Oren on a quest for the only known cure - the magical Growing Potato. Curriculum: Measurement: using standard length measurements and estimating length "Fistful of Fruit Juice" - Ms. O tells Olive and Otto the story of how she first joined up with Odd Squad. Curriculum: Algebraic thinking; understanding odd and even number patterns EPISODE 123 "Soundcheck Part Deux" - When the members of Soundcheck go missing, Otto and Olive must bring them back together in time for their big concert. Curriculum: Data collection and analysis; using data to make predictions "Jinx" - When all of Odd Squad comes down with a case of the jinx, it’s up to Oscar and Dr. O to save the day. Curriculum: Algebraic thinking; using transitive reasoning to solve word problems EPISODE 124 "Training Day" - In this half-hour episode, Olive tells the story of what happened to her old partner. Curriculum: Algebraic thinking; deductive reasoning with number operations EPISODE 125 "Trading Places" - A villain uses one of Oscar’s gadgets to cause destruction around town, which eventually leads to Olive getting kicked off the squad. Curriculum: Numbers and counting; understanding place value "Bad Lemonade" - Olive and Otto are called in to help when Polly Graph mysteriously quits her lemonade stand. Curriculum: Data collection and analysis; creating and interpreting bar graphs and pictographs EPISODE 126 "Robert Plant" - Olive and Otto must find a way to stop Obfusco’s plant from taking over headquarters. Curriculum: Geometry and spatial sense; understand that maps provide information about direction and distance "Game Time" - When Otto gets trapped inside a video game it's up to Olive to rescue him. Curriculum: Measurement; identify value of coins and combinations to make a dollar EPISODE 127 "[http://oddsquad.wikia.com/wiki/The_O_Games The O Games]" - In this half-hour episode, Odd Squad agents compete in Olympic style games to determine who gets to be Ms. O for the day. Curriculum: Algebraic thinking; skip counting by 2s, 5s and 10s EPISODE 128 "Captain Fun" - Otto and Oren compete for votes to become Captain Fun. Curriculum: Data collection and analysis; using tally marks to record data "Switch Your Partner Round and Round" - Olive and Otto discover what life would have been like if Ms. O had assigned them different partners. Curriculum: Measurement; using standard measurements to compare capacity EPISODE 129 "Trials and Tubulations" - In this half-hour episode, the tube system breaks and Olive and Otto are left stranded in a dangerous forest. Curriculum: Geometry and spatial sense: using a map to identify landmarks and navigate to a location EPISODE 130 "The Curious Case of Pirate-itis" - Otto and Oscar try to stop Olive from turning into a pirate. Curriculum: Geometry; identifying three-dimensional shapes and comparing them to two-dimensional shapes "Oscar the Couch" - Oscar accidentally turns himself into a couch. Curriculum: Number operations; solving addition and subtraction word problems EPISODE 131 "No Ifs, Ands, or Robots" - Chaos ensues when one of Oscar’s Oscarbots malfunctions. Curriculum: Algebraic thinking: identifying and extending number patterns; geometry: recognizing rectangular prisms "Worst First Day Ever" - When Agent Ori’s first day on the job turns into a worst-case scenario, other Odd Squad agents share their own ‘worst first day ever’ stories. Curriculum: Partitioning/dividing; addition/subtraction EPISODE 132 "Undercover Olive" - In this half-hour episode, Olive goes undercover in a high-stakes “Rock, Paper, Scissors” game. Curriculum: Data collection and analysis; solving simple probability problems EPISODE 133 "Not So Splash" - In the middle of summer, Olive and Otto must figure out why parts of the town are turning snowy and cold. Curriculum: Measurement; using a thermometer and comparing temperatures "By the Book" - Olive and Otto interrogate two suspects to figure out which one is innocent and which one is guilty. Curriculum: Measurement; time EPISODE 134 "O vs. the Ballcano" - When the ball pit starts to overflow, Odd Squad must stop headquarters from being destroyed. Curriculum: Measurement; using a pan balance to compare and balance weights "Assistant’s Creed" - Two of Ms. O's assistants accidentally find themselves on a mission. Curriculum: Number operations; adding different numbers to get to the same sum EPISODE 135 "Now You Don’t See Me" - Olive and Otto must stop a villain who has turned townspeople and Odd Squad agents invisible. Curriculum: Algebraic thinking; deductive reasoning using clues, rules and patterns to solve mathematical problems "Moustache Confidential" - When Agent Obfusco’s moustache is stolen, it’s up to Olive and Otto to get it back. Curriculum: Data collection and analysis; collecting data to answer questions and using tally marks to record data EPISODE 136 "Disorder in the Court" - In this half-hour episode, Olive is put on trial for causing oddness. Curriculum: Measurement; telling time on an analog clock EPISODE 137 "Oscar of All Trades" - Oscar tells Olive about his early days at Odd Squad. Curriculum: Numbers and counting; estimating "Swamps 'N' Gators" - Olive and Otto get trapped inside a board game. Curriculum: Number counting and operations; recognizing the number items in a set and adding and subtracting EPISODE 138 "There Might Be Dragons" - When the power goes out in headquarters, Odd Squad must figure out a way to control the temperature of dragon eggs. Curriculum: Measurement; using a thermometer and comparing temperatures "Dawn of the Read" - Odd Squad takes on a page-turner of a case at the local library, where books are mysteriously coming to life. Curriculum: Algebraic thinking; identifying number patterns; using deductive reasoning to solve problems EPISODE 139 "Olive and Otto in Shmumberland" - When Olive and Otto get zapped into a comic book, Olive must use her knowledge of the comic book to escape. Curriculum: Number operations; solving addition and subtraction problems using a number line and other strategies EPISODE 140 "O is Not for Over" - Olive and Otto face their biggest challenge yet. Curriculum: Algebraic thinking; identifying and extending patterns and using deductive reasoning to solve problems Category:Odd Squad by season Category:Fred Rogers Productions